Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
08:26 hey again 08:27 I both play MC and CCS 08:27 I am almost at level 1000 YAY 08:27 a-ha 08:27 i started playing 10 months ago 08:29 I try to remember my progress 08:29 Ah yes 08:31 I was in Mount choclympus when I had been playing for one year 08:35 ok 08:35 I am expecting my friend to also join 08:35 Hi 08:36 Hey dude 08:37 i don't want that this is gonna be another group meeting, where people have planned to come here in group then starting to break rules which ends on moderator blocking all of them. Because believe me, there have been many those cases 08:37 I am on level 54 (I just went candy crushing 2 weeks ago) 08:37 Hey that sounds great 08:37 Nah, this is not a group meeting 08:38 We are only 2 candy crush fans running a private candy crush club 08:38 Well good. I hope you are gonna enjoy your time here 08:38 This is an encyclopedia you are gonna need in tricky levels 08:39 Back on chat 08:39 OMG 2 NEW USERS 08:40 And did you say you run a Private Candy crush club? 08:40 Yes 08:40 Can I join? 08:41 You have to be level 50+ 08:41 I am way at the top, 1715. 08:42 omg wow 08:44 Do not lie, Michael 08:44 Are you really? 08:45 Yes, I really am there. 08:45 Prove it 08:46 Sweet Skies is a very hard episode 08:47 The mixed was a little hard 08:55 Anyone here 08:56 I am leaving. 10:53 Megaphantazw, are you always stay in this chat? 10:54 Although just one here. 12:38 Hi there. 12:38 We run a private CCS Club, Wanna join? 12:39 Hm? 12:39 You have to be Level 500+ 12:39 It is called the Candy Crush Pro club 12:39 Level 500+ as? 12:39 In reality. 12:40 Ah. 12:40 Well, I beat 500 almost a year ago. 12:40 We also have a club VIP section 12:40 This is for people who beat Level 1000 or 665 Dreamworld 12:40 I would be in there :S 12:41 Would someone join it 12:41 Depends, where do you want to make it? 12:41 A club with 2 members is quite lonely. 12:41 Chat and forums. 12:41 There are conferences on chat 12:41 and Meetings on forums 12:42 Um...... 12:42 let's fart 12:42 Who the heck is this guy? 12:42 ... 12:42 Go away Fiona -_- 12:42 Who is Fiona? 12:42 One sock puppeting troll. 12:43 She keeps making fart accounts -_- 12:43 Will you join our Candy crush club? The first conference and meeting is when we reach 5 members 12:43 Where would it be though? Here? 12:43 Chaney PM 12:44 The conference is In chat 12:44 I will think about it. 12:44 You have to say the secret Passcode in order to join it 12:44 Chaney, what do you wish to your birthday? :P 12:44 PM 12:45 I don't know yet, Dragon. 12:45 :/ 12:45 12:45 12:45 lag 12:45 12:45 Welcome back, Edwin. 12:46 Hi! Can you be my friend? 12:46 You could have instant Candy Crush Club membership 12:46 Yip man, That is true. 12:47 * ChaneyTheSamurott thinks of a birthday present 12:48 I don't know what to wish. 12:50 Maybe you could wish for... (PM) 12:51 9 days... ugh... 01:01 Sin, you just ate meat! 01:01 * It's a Sin spits the meat out 01:01 Problem solved, Chaney. 01:02 I don't like revealing my face to others. 01:02 Yea, But a Name reveal 01:03 Same is with the name. 01:03 And My name is... 01:03 JOHN CENA 01:03 lol jk 01:03 (rofl) 01:04 * ChaneyTheSamurott hands AIDCG a cup of oil 01:04 Hey 01:04 My bot seems glitched because chat log sometimes does not logged normally... 01:04 Hey DCG. 01:05 Dang :/ 01:05 What 01:05 Why does he almost never go on chat 01:05 I saw his message wall while exploring 01:05 25% GO ON CHAT 01:06 Hey, You're back 01:07 * ChaneyTheSamurott hands Sin some vegetable food 01:08 * GrassBlock273 eats up the veggies 01:08 Uhhhh... 01:09 * GrassBlock273 Gives sin plastic veggies 01:09 * It's a Sin throws the plastic veggies into the bin 01:09 Hey guys do you like my avatar 01:09 I'm hungry. 01:10 The plastic veggies (Plastic can be removed to make real veggies) 01:10 And throw them in the oven 01:10 And boom 01:10 Coming out of the oven is... 01:10 JOHN CENA! 01:10 Installation of actualization 166 out of 328... -_- 01:11 328?! O_O 01:11 Yep, 328. 01:12 What the hell... 01:12 Well, I have to go. See you later. 01:12 Bye Sin. 01:13 Say hi to Blackie. 01:13 Sure thing ;-) 01:16 And the chat died. 01:19 * ChaneyTheSamurott checks Facebook 01:20 And Facebook partially died... 01:22 Nope 01:22 ? 01:27 Hi all. 01:28 You came into the dead chat. 01:28 -_- 01:29 Internet connection for Wikia is quite bad. 01:29 You got it. 01:30 Maybe latest episode is as hard as episode 106. 01:30 In CCS. 01:31 I don't know if that's true. 01:31 Many levels are complained by players in Facebook. 01:31 King Care and here. 01:31 Oh Arceus... 01:32 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_468_(CCR) Do you remember DW level 468? 01:32 But this is reality instead. 01:32 Can you rate this? 01:32 (difficulty) 01:33 I'd say VH. 01:33 Okay. 01:33 Six colors and too much icing. 01:33 Same as the past version. 01:33 Five colors. 01:33 Oh. Then H. 01:33 I'm sorry for that. 01:34 I exclude orange candies instead of yellow. 01:34 I am not used to it :s 01:35 It is different to Soda and Jelly saga that all levels contain orange and yellow candies. 01:35 But very few levels contain blue lollipop candies. 01:35 They are replaced with cyan candies. 01:36 In Soda, they are diamond, but in Jelly, they are doughnut shape. 01:37 Others are same... 01:37 My dad says we will be probably moving. 01:37 Your family move to a new house? 01:38 Maybe. 01:38 My sister is still looking for a job... 01:38 Okay. 01:39 I lit two candles yesterday. 01:39 Ummm... 01:40 I cannot load my episode page in Fanon wiki. 01:40 How come? 01:40 It is clearly white. 01:40 Nothing display. 01:40 Oh dang... 01:40 I often encounter this problem. 01:41 I will be right back. 01:41 I can load other websites well, but not wikia. 01:41 I think I's better get to go. 01:41 *I'd better 01:41 Back... 01:45 I got to go. See you. 07:27 USA just got rocked by Finland 07:31 Hm? 07:33 Cool 07:33 You can see now the numbers of the anonymous use in Wiki activity 07:33 *user 07:37 Ah it feels good to make first rollback edit 07:38 It's that Sore looser again on Bubble Witch Saga 2 2016 05 09